1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a portable apparatus including a mobile telephone functionality and which is provided with a mechanical watch.
2. Description of the Related Art
The apparatuses to which the invention relates are electronic communication apparatuses of the portable type which permit, in particular, a user to telephone in various locations.
They are, for example, portable telephones, personal digital assistants (for example of the Blackberry type, which is a registered trademark), mini computers . . . .
Such portable apparatuses are used by a large proportion of the population and are provided with numerous functionalities. Over the last few years progress in the miniaturisation of electronic components has permitted the inclusion of cameras, video cameras, MP3 players, GPS or compact keypads permitting the typing of messages and Internet use.
As with other electronic apparatuses the owners of portable apparatuses are more and more frequently looking for aesthetic and functional features which appeal to them. There is thus an observable tendency in users to desire to personalise and customise their portable apparatus by the choice of different ringtones, wallpaper, functionalities, colour or design.
Although most portable apparatuses permit the time to be displayed (in various formats) on their screens, there is a desire among some users for a portable apparatus having a traditional mechanical watch, a symbol of elegance and prestige, which can be checked at any time, operating in a fully stand-alone manner, thus enabling it to operate whether the portable apparatus is switched on, off or is even in a discharged state.
This assembly comprising a portable apparatus provided with a mobile telephone functionality and associated with a watch necessitates a particular configuration in the arrangement of the portable telephone to accommodate the considerable size of the watch and poses a specific problem for the winding of the traditional watch mechanism.
Indeed, although it must remain possible for the watch still to be wound up by hand, it would be generally preferable for the user of such an apparatus provided with a prestige watch to be able to forego this operation which is constraining and is often forgotten (which inevitably means that the watch will be wrong). A particular technical solution bringing together aesthetic and practical considerations therefore needs to be sought.